


Slow Comfortable Screw Up Against the Wall

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siri, Obi-Wan and a wall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Comfortable Screw Up Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Emila-Wan Kenobi has done a wonderful mirror fic to this story called [Not So Comfortable](http://www.queerasjedi.com/siri/fic/notsocomfy.html) It can be found at the [Siri Tachi Archive](http://www.queerasjedi.com/siri/)

It was all part of the act. Keep your mind on the mission and only the mission.

Siri had lost track of how many times she had repeated that to herself over the past few hours. The mission was the only thing that existed. Not hardness of the wall behind her or the heat of Obi-Wan's body against hers. There was only the Senator from Crakas trading secrets for money over in the corner talking with a Hutt.

She tried to concentrate on the Senator and his contact, ignoring the music and the sound and sight of rutting bodies littering the room. Ignoring the way Obi-Wan moved inside of her, slowly, steadily, his breath hot against her neck where he had buried his head, allowing her to look over his shoulders. She wasn't supposed to noticed how his cock stretched her, made her feel full and needy and wanting nothing more than for him to pound into her hard and fast, bringing them both to climax quickly.

Her breasts strained against her tight top, the fabric of his pants chafed the skin of her inner thighs. The Senator smiled and shook hands with the Hutt and Siri saw a glint of metal hidden by their fingers. The Hutt turned away and slithered towards the exit as the Senator reached for his companion for the night. He pulled the young man into his arms, kissing him deeply as he groped him. Obi-Wan breathed hard as he slid deep into her.

Siri tugged Obi-Wan's hair hard, the signal to indicate the meet had gone down. Obi-Wan slid out of her, both of them gasping just a little. She tugged her dress down over her hips as Obi-Wan fastened his pants over his erection. She didn't want to notice how slick his cock was with her juices, because it wasn't part of the mission tonight. Nor was the look in Obi-Wan's eyes part of the mission.

The Hutt was almost outside of the club as they quickly made their way through the room. Their mission was to find out who the Senator was selling secrets to.


End file.
